This invention relates to paperboard containers of the gable top type. Such containers are widely used in the food industry for the packaging of potable liquids such as milk and fruit juices. Dispensing of the liquid contents has conventionally been done by ripping open one end of the gable top and pulling out a foldable pour spout, then refolding and reinserting the pour spout and partially closing the container after dispensing.
More recent gable top paperboard carton constructions have employed a fitment type pour spout, namely, a rigid pour spout usually formed of a plastic material and affixed to one of the two flat sides of the gable top. In such a construction, the spout is conventionally provided with a screw cap. For dispensing with this type of carton, the user unscrews the screw cap and pours a desired quantity of liquid and then recloses the carton by threading the cap back on the spout. A construction of this type of liquid dispensing container is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,464 issued to Nomura. However, the Nomura construction requires a relatively complicated configuration for effective initial opening, because a vapor barrier layer must be first ruptured to gain access to the contents. Such barrier layers, covering the paperboard surfaces, are commonly employed in this art to protect the contents of the carton from chemical or physical degradation from a variety of influences. Another example of this latter type of gable top carton is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,578 issued to Gordon et al. In the Gordon et al construction, a flanged plastic spout fitment is employed, in combination with the concept of extruding the barrier layer of material over the preformed dispensing opening in the paperboard over which the pour spout is positioned, the construction being such that the raw edges of the dispensing opening in the paperboard are covered to thereby protect the contents of the carton (fruit juice for example) from coming in contact with these raw edges. The Gordon et al construction, however, permits the raw edges to come in contact with the liquid contents after the initial pour spout opening and dispensing of the liquid product.